Ark 7 Episode 34: Legacy, Your Life To Live.
Participants *Tetsu Ryoji *Raphael Graziano *Zetsui Ryukiri *Wilson Thomason Trying To Fix Things (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q05fdsdAtes ) “Another rainy afternoon in Kasihana….” Tetsu would be sitting down on the beach, in his sweat pants, and a wife beater, with no shoes. He’d been finding a lot of things difficult to cope with lately, going from Keyome’s death, to the disownment of his son, and the massive amount of stress building on his reputation. His son was a ganster. A criminal. That would never look good no matter how you spin it. Even after the manhunt, it would seem the group only grows in power. “The Arasumaru. Their no Kagemaru’s but they’re not amatuers either. Espcially with my own son in the ranks…I may have to catch them all myself.” Tetsu would get up. The rain pouring down into the ocean, pitter patting, and making the waves look even more fierce. Yet it was soothing. Tetsu’s soul was divided, when normally it was Iron Clad. Tetsu would head back to the lab. His father was gone, which was shocking. He never leaves the lab. “I guess he wanted some air or something.” Tetsu would shrug, and check his watch for any messeages. He’d gotten an e-mail from Asami. “Hey hubby! I know I’ve been away for a while, but I will be home tomorrow for a bit! I can’t wait to see you, Den Den and Ro! Love Asami.” Tetsu would smile. But it would fade slowly as he realized the situation at hand…Ro left once again, and Densuke…well. He’s his “own man” now. It’s funny how the man with the most moral values comes up short in the family life isn’t it? Tetsu would suit up for his patrol. His usual black flak jacket, with standard gear. The watch that had access to the dark god’s utilities and what not. He decided to take his old pair of hover shoes. “I renember when Donnie cought me in these things that night concerning that one cydroid girl Anna….I wonder what ever happened to her. Hm” Tetsu would take the pressure shoot, and fly upwards, the fans in the bottoms of his shoes, spinning rapidly as he flew into the D2 district. The wind in his hair he thinks to himself. “Maybe…I should try to Talk to Densuke one more time. Just one more. I know Asami would kill me if I didn’t ry…I did hurt him. And I have hurt him. I haven’t been doing a good job as a father at all have I…” Tetsu would hover in place for a moment thinking back on the look in his sons eyes as the fought. “He was…going to fight me until his last breath. I could see it in his eyes. Even in the face of danger, he never stoped thinking that he had some way to win….Maybe it’s me who’s become the bad guy.” Tetsu would look up to the sky as the rain slowed for a moment. “Words can’t express how sorry I am Densuke…If he’d just agree to meet with me, then maybe, just maybe this can still be resolved. Yeah…I’ll go to the station, and make a few arangements, get a public announcement going and we should be able to salvage those artifcats.. and even make up. If he doesn’t want to, I’ll understand…..I only hope it’s not to late. We can even have a big training session, just me and you. Get back the bond we use to have. Yeah!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s )Tetsu’s ears however, picked up a noise similar to his own hoverboots. Tetsu then raised his head, and looked behind him, to See Wilson charging at him fullspeed, with his blade drawn and pointed. Tetsu would weave, and fly to the side landing on a capital building rooftop in a squat. “It’s you…the assassian I met in the rainforest that one time. I never did catch your name….” Wilson would chuckle softly as he’d land infront of tetsu, his boots making a soft clanking noise. “My name is Wilson. I may as well tell you since this will be your final resting place for the night, Ryoji…” Tetsu would cross his arms. “I”ve heard that to many times before. Why don’t you jump in line, theres plenty of people who want my head on a silver platter, what makes you any different.” Tetsu snaped. “Because I’m smarter than most people…Now then.” Wilson would slowly unsheathe his sword, the blade leaving would make it’s final sliding noise as Wilson would hold it like a traditional kenpo master. “Face me RYOJI! BRING ME THE JOY OF THE FIGHT WE HAD YEARS AGO!” tetsu would reach in his utility belt, and grab his truench blades, straping them on each knuckle, and charing at Wilson, without the slightest hint of emotion. Tetsu sought to end this as quick as he could Unfinished Business. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0M5D5OA-d4 ) Wilson would throw multiple slices at tetsu’s mid section, attempting to gut him alive, but tetsu had been fighting experienced swordsmen for longer than he could even count. He’d simply deflect and block each one with his right hand, letting the metal sword Tetsu would the move in close, putting his foot between wilsons’s to throw multiple right jabs and left jabs at wilson’s face, trying to get rid of the mask to help his cause. Howver Wilson would simply raise the blade infront of his body vertically,and block each strike with pinpoint accuracy. It’s just like years ago. For ever punch Wilson threw tetsu would counter with his own. For every slice Tetsu threw, Wilson would return a slice to his chest or his arm. Wilson would then step back, and Tetsu would aslo, both of them would throw smoke bombs to the ground….and that’s when the waiting game began. Tetsu would silence his breathing, and Wilson would to the same. T(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epFoQHZu0w4 )etsu had a cut on his right cheek, and shallow slash wounds on his upper half….he’d been careful not to take to much damage, but Wilson did indeed know what he was doing. “You cannot hide forever Tetsu…we’ve played this game to many times before…” Tetsu would smirk. “Yeah we have…and I recall my outcome favored higher than yours.” Tetsu would flourish his chi, and expel the smoke on both ends, only to reveal wilsons location being above him, coming down with a heavy swordslice. Wilson even went as far as to enfuse the blade with his pressurized chi, meaning once it hit, not only would it slice, it would cursh and destroy. TEtsu would raise his hand and catch the blade, absorbing all the kinetic energy from it, making it nothing but a tap on his skin, but the force emited would send him and Wilson through the floor of the building and down about 3 stories into someones living room. Wilson would back flip to gain space only to attempt to charge in a Tetsu again. Tetsu would handspring to recover from his fall and see Wilson coming, only to jump and spiral over the blade itself, and come down with a raging hammer fist to the top of wilsons skull. He’d then proceed to kick Wilson from his left leg, to his left arm, to the let side of his head, causing wilson’s body to spin around and stumble backwards. Blood would be leaking from the curves of wilson’s mask as he looked at Tetsu again. “I hold back all the time on my enemies. At hear I’m a pacifist, and I care about all living things. You however I don’t have even a shread of decency for. I won’t kill you….but I’m not going to hold back.” Tetsu would squat in a low martial arts stance, and then begin bouncing around in a jeet kun do like fashion. Wilson would stand up, and draw his secondary back up katana breathing heavily…Tetsu would pull up his pants slightly and wait....”DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!” Wilson would assault tetsu with a bragge of vertical and horizontal slashes, to which tetsu would block them all with his trench blades, using marital arts like precision to deflect the blade at every angle, every slice, every attempted impalment. Tetsu would then feint Wilson out, leaving his right hand extended towards him. When Wilson attempted to slice it, tetsu would back step once…only once, and shuffle in place before “WOOTAA!!!” Tetsu would throw his right foot up in a side kick, so devastatingly powerful, the very kenitic focre behind the blow itself, would shatter wilson’s mask, send all of the furniture in the room skyrocketing out of the walls, and even rip tetsu’s pants leg, up to his knee. Wilson would be sent flying through the windows of one building, and straight into the wall of the next…His body…even his armor was betten and bruised. Testu would sigh and step to the hole he’d made. “time to see who this guy was…?!” Tetsu would suddenly sense a dark character…a prescence….he hadn’t felt in years….and it appeared right behind him. Tetsu would turn around, but it was to late. Nostalgia Much? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKK8sf-BrcU ) “BOOM!” a noise was heard, followed by a louge ehco of tetsu’s scream. Tetsu would no be falling to the ground..with a rather large and protruding slice mark on his back. “Gah….Z-Zetsui…..” Tetsu would flip forward, fighting through his pain, and jet boot himself inside of an abaondend nuclear plant. He’d roll to the ground, even in pain remembering all of his prior combat training….he’d look around….”So you survived? I figured you’d eventually fade into the dephs of nothingness if I left you be…I thought you’d seek something more for your hatered..” Tetsu would look around, his tuned senses just waiting to hear Zetsui’s location. Then footsteps….the sound of two blades dragging on the ground would be heard, as the tall figure emerged into the dimly lit plant. He had long dark hair…and that same darkend complexion…except now his eyes were purely whitened. “Ryoji……It has been a while hasn’t…..My hatred has only grown since our last battle..but it’s different now..” Zetsui’s violent black aura would emanate from his body giving off a feint grey glow. “It is honed….sharpened…..into a fine tuned blade….” Zetsui’s aura began to cut the surrounding lab tables and chairs. “I have been brought here with the promise of a rematch with you…..i jumped at the opportunity…( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7xz5E2Af7Q ) Tetsu would glare him down. He’d use his brain control to deaden himself to the pain in his back..the flack took most of the damage but the wound was deep indeed. None the less his body was able to take massive amounts of damage, and he wasn’t a noob to these kinds of things…”I never took you as a hired hand…but I won’t loose to the likes of you. I’ve been protecting this city far to long to let some remnant of my past be the thing that kills me.” Tetsu would take a wing chun stance, trench blades in hand of course. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbegtz48yOw ) Tetsu would charge Zetsui, at a blinding speed, almost inhuman like, and as he got closer to zetsui, if one was to observe tetsu’s arms disappeared…and Zetsui appeared not to be moving at all..but shings and slashing noises were abundant and present. What was really going on in there eyes, was tetsu’s hands were moving to attempt to penetrate Zetsui’s defense sword strikes. The two feeling each other out, remembering each other in the past and comparing their skills to now. Tetsu would lunge forward with a roundhouse kick, only to have Zetsui duck under it, and spin his body upwards, in a vertical tornado like motion. Tetsu narrowly managed to escape it suffering a cut going up his mid body. Droplets of blood would spout from it, as he stepped back a bit, before preparing for Zetsui’s forward assault. Zetsui now had three swords, two in hand, and one in mouth and was laying the offense out on the table..( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suwfJMiXauU ) Tetsu would back step and try to block every attack that came at him, but it appeared as if Zetsui h ad actually gotten faster over the years…on top of that with his omnigan he could see tetsu’s every movement as clear as day.Tetsu would duck a back slash from Zetsui, and a pillar behind him would be chopped clean in half. Tetsu would then roll away, and stand up gathering chi into his being. When Zetsui approached him again it was with an upside down like lunge, with his arms drawn back, and he would spin his way towards Tetsu in a drill like fashion. Tetsu would take a stance, turning his back to zetsui, and concentrating the chi into a visible blue force…he’d then scream at the top of his lungs. “Pusshu…BAKUFU!” A wave of visible blue chi would emit from Tetsu’s hands aimed straight at Zetsui, however Zetsui wasn’t intent on stoping. “PATEHTIC” zetsui would growl as his blades now covered in black chi would rip right through tetsu’s blast, and Zetsui would impale his blades into tetsu’s shoulder, arm, and the left side of his torso. “KUFF!!” The blood from tetsu’s mouth would spew onto Zetsui’s face as he’d then spin Tetsu around on the ends of his blades and throw him through a glass vat of water. Tetsu would land on the other side, hitting his back against the wall…He’d groan in pain, he’d already been fighting Wilson, and to fight another opponent from the jump was something he hadn’t planed on..( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYVUaN3kudo ) “Can you feel the difference Ryoji?...i’ve done nothing but train to get you here..to get you to the moment. You’re a threat Ryoji. Mr.Grimm knows it too…” Tetsu would continue wincing in pain. The dark hadou is like a poison…and Zetsui’s hadou was specifically distasteful. “This whole time, Wilson’s been trying to kill you for his own gain but it’s much, much bigger than that. You see the entire Ryoji Family line has been doing nothing but innovating and bettering this city, which is what we don’t need happening. It’ll only continue as long…as morally righteous people like yourself exsist. It is fate….that someone take you out…someone like me…who considers themselves a harbringer of destruction.” Zetsui’s chi releished in anger..his omnigan analyzing everything in his sourroudings. Tetsu would breathe in deeply and exhale. Placing a hand on his knee, and standing himself up, though with a bit of struggle one might add. “So…Tch. You’re just trying to let the city relish in nothing but utter death…and chaos…this city suffers through hell more times than any natural disaster could ever hope to bring…” Tetsu’s chi would start to spike a bit, as his body emited a bright blue glow, and a continuous wind…..”and you really have the balls to sit here…and tell me that you’re going to wipe my family off the face of the earth?” Tetsu now had a look of resentment in his eyes, eyeing Zetsui down. The room was now filled to the brim with nothing but pressure of the two men’s chi energies rising and clashing with each other. “I’m going to beat you into a comma.” Tetsu’s chi would disperse and he would put his body in a heightened like condition…he’d take to a jeet kun do like bounce and prepare for the next round. One More.. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f4G-Mmj6zA )CLANG, CLANG, C-CLANG!” Was the only noise emanating through out the room. Nothing could be seen but occasional flares and sparks…from blade meeting blade. Ocasional images of them battling would pop in and out of view. Tetsu gaing a cut, Zetsui gaining a cut. The battle would slow down as Tetsu would emerge from the clash. “Gotta out think him, not outpower him…!” Tetsu would watch as Zetsui began spinnin the blades in his hands. Speficially the vibrainium ones, as he then charged Tetsu turning into nothing but a black blurr. Tetsu would run towards him as well but instead of the frontal charge straight into it, he would duck, at the very last second, and attach a portable rocket to Zetsui’s stomach. Zetsui would then be launched into the air, at an excrutiating speed, and have his back slammed against the ceiling. Tetsu would then draw some explosive shuriken from his utility belt, and begin reigning a barrage of then upon Zetsui’s body, suspending him with the force of each explosion from the shuriken he was throwing. Tetsu then realized he ran but..there was nothing but a giant cloud of black smoke, and debre from the ceiling ran down. Tetsu wondered if his shuriken made their marks…..(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoMrkPLBuCs ) Zetsui would be hovering in the air, using nothing but his own chi and spinning his blades, using them…like helicopter propellers to temporarily hover in the air. The dark chi cracking the ceiling behind him…”YOU CAN’T WIIIIIIN!!!!!” His skin was slightly chared and darkend but he was still alive. Tetsu’s eyes would narrow. “It’s over Zetsui…you’re out thought here…” Tetsu kept his hand close to his utility belt. He took a moment to think to himself. ‘I’ve got one shot….Hideo, watch out for me’ Zetsui would stop spinning his blades, and resheath them…holding on to one blade with his right hand, and hovering his left hand above it. In a classic batojutsu stance. He would descend, as his blade inside it’s sheath would stream a black smoke from it, a violent roaring and rushing of chi…Testu’s hand remained at his side. The pressure in the room was thick with power, any normal person would loose their breathe just being in this very room…Zetsui began to draw his blade..everything was on this one moment. Zetsui was moving at such a speed the blinding light from his draw would fill the room with a white light. Then suddenly all that could be heard..was the crackling of ice forming together. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dikjbX9Mhe0 ) Tetsu at the last moment before his utter defeat, withdrew a cryocapsule, 3 of them to be exact. At the moment just before he was sticken, Tetsu would’vd jammed all the the capsules to the face of Zetsui, encasing his upper half all the way down to just below his armpits in ice. Zetsui would have a frozen look of shock on his face, as tetsu’s arm was frozen to Zetsui’s frame. Tetsu would then begin to move, by stomping his foot forward, chi gathered through his very being, and it only circulated more in his right arm. “MUTEKIIIIIIIIII NO! KEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!” Tetsu’s voice boobed, as his right arm’s chi aura only glew bright shinning from inside of the ice. Tetsu then pushed his body weight and right arm forward, and with Zetsui’s head in hand, he’s slam his fist into the ground, not only causing the ice to shatter, and zetsui’s head to make a cringing impact with the floor, but the force of the muteki no ken was enough to completely crater the floor in on it’self. The cement floor rising upward, sourrounding the area of the two, it was at least 7- 8 yards deep and filled the majority of the factory floor…….Tetsu would stand up and sigh. “WOOO!....okay. Tetsu would climb his way out of the hole and begin walking twaords the exit. “I’m tired..better call command and let them know what’s going on here.” “That won’t be nessecary, Mr.Ryoji.” Tetsu would turn around, and see a man. A tall and tan man in a blue military uniform with an eye patch. He was smiling. Innocently. Not even a hint of malevolence detected. Another Two Bit Villian? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REHHlBbf6nM )“Don’t tell me your another two bit villain or something. Look the police will be here soon can we just do this some other time?” The eye patch man would walk casually twaords Tetsu. “Sorry again, but tonight you my friend must die tonight. This is your unavoidable future, and beilive you me, it’s not one I’m fond of. You’ve brought down some of the worst criminal minds imaginable, and you do great good to this city. However it’s that great good we can’t have from you anymore.” The man would clear his throat before speaking. “In case you didn’t know it’s not just some personal vendetta against you. Why Mr.Ryoji the entire world knows of your rumor, your myth, your very legacy. The god amongst humans, the man with no limits. You’re a legend Ryoji. A legend with a lineage that could prove to be a great disadvantage for people with opposing goals. You see. The government admires you. But fears you. You’re the countries ultimate weapon, and drawback. What if you turned? Lead a rebellion against us? Became president. Defected.” The man’s look changed…into an errie one with his one eye. “You’re a liability. And it’s now apparent that you be eliminated.” Tetsu would scoff. “So what does my family have to do with this? That’s what Zetsui mentioned and I wanna know why they’re being dragged into my battles..” The man would stop being a few feet from Tetsu and continue speaking. “The name “Ryoji” is special..more special than you could understand. Allow me to evalutate. Rumors have it, that Ryoji’s have a….”connection” with higher powers. That grant them these inhuman qualities..You, the pennicle of mental and physical performance. Your father, arguably the smartest man in kasihana, and the worlds greatest inventor. And now you’re son. Child prodigy with so much growth potential, it’s immeasureable what he’ll become. There is one other as well..his exsistence…is a mystery. We’ve tracked him to this location however. You see with the Ryoji’s running around, nothing can be done to you. You’re almost untouchable, and so the world that some seek to create, cannot beacause of you. Evil cannot flourish, but good cannot be outdone. You cause an inbalance. Nessecary evils cannot be done because you crave a world for peace.” Tetsu’s fist would ball up. “That’s what I fight for. Peace amongst all human beings. Theres always people like you that seek to stop it at some point…but for what, I’ve always wondered.” The man would chuckle, and close his eye smiling. “It’s the endless cycle known as life. As time passess the strong will get stronger. The weak…will get weaker. The world has no room for weak. Only the strong strive and survive. This is common law. There are those who seek to shield the weak from the harsh reality. But in turn those who seek to protect become the strong, and are then looked at with resentment…they had to become the enemy to protect their allies.” The eyepatch man would hold his fist in the air, infront of his face. “power. Power is what drives the weak to become strong. And it is what drives the powerful to grow even more powerful. Your purpose…is at best hypocritical Mr.Ryoji.” Tetsu would dig his ear out, and flick it on the ground. “I’ve heard enough of your monolouaging. You’ve got another thing coming if you think you’re gonna touch a hair on my kids head..” The eye patch man would shake his head and remove his military top, to reveal a black shirt, with a brown strap over it and 5 swords holstered on his hip and back. He’d draw one, and only one. “Then lets see, just how much power you have. Is it enough to defy the country?!”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dikjbX9Mhe0 cliiiiiiiick) The man would appear behind Tetsu of all places. Tetsu just started turning his head, and the man’s blade was already on a course for Tetsu’s neck. “the hell, I lost sight of him?!” Tetsu would lean his body with the direction of the sword, avoiding it, and attempting to retaliate with a standing coperia style kick. This attempt was failed as the man would grab tetsu’s leg and attempt to slice it right off, and with such precision. “Tch!” Tetsu would quickly reach into his utility belt and grab some shuriken, throwing them at the man’s arm, to stop his swing. “Grr.!” The eye patch man growed as Tetsu would recover, and rush in spinning at him, and then jump up and deliver a series of spinning, aerial round house kicks, 5 to be exact. The man’s face barely had any to little bruises on it…in fact all that had been messed up was his hair. “tough guy huh..” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rr3ex7qs0rA )The eye patch man would crack his neck and the rush Tetsu yet again, but Tetsu could see him. The eye patch man was such a skilled master at his swordplay. He was stabbing at Tetsu multiple times…and landing them. As if he could anticipate tetsu’s movements and timing of his dodges. Tetsu was wincing in pain, as he had to back flip from the exchange of combat..he’d taken 5 to many stab wounds, and the fatigue from earlier fights was beginning to set itself in. “*pant* *pant* You’re good…if only I wasn’t so tired.” Tetsu would stand up with a slouch, but take his guard..spreading his legs, he’d reach into his holster and grab his modified pistol, and hold his trench knife in a CQC like fashion. “I’m not in the best condition..so I’ll have to put you down….” The eye patch man rushed at Tetsu. Tetsu fired his gun, but the man….sliced the bullet in half. “?!” Tetsu had a look of and would begin to fire more bullets at the man. The bullets literally were being sliced in half, by this mans simple sword strokes. The man would arrive at Tetsu and slice his gun clean in half, causing Tetsu to drop it, and face in him close quarters combat yet again. The man would attempt to backslash at Tetsu, but Tetsu would catch the hand, and elbow him in the face, causing blod to spout forward. With the combo being set, Tetsu would then stomp his foot, and using his chi technique the quake, he’d send the man through the ground in a hole, by collapsoing the gorund in on itself under him. “SHIGN SHNG SHING SHING!” Was heard as the eyepatch man literally cut his way out of the hole and went back to land a deep slash across tetsu’s chest, knocking him back against the glass cabinet, sending his body dead center through it.. “ngh..he’s…strong as hell..damn.” Tetsu could feel his body fading…he was tired and at this point outmatched. Make it so bad two other shadows appeared beside the man…it was Wilson and and Zetsui. Protector Of Kasihana City (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk ) Tetsu’s eyes would widen. He couldn’t beilive what he was seeing. The two men he’d put his heart into battling…survived. And were only there to team up, and kill him. “do you see now Ryoji. This was planned.” The eye patch man would remove his eyepatch to reveal an eye…and odd eye with a red lion like symbol in the middle. “this marks…the end of Tetsu Ryoji…and the beginning of the end of the Ryoji family.” Wilson would draw his riffle and Zetsui would draw his blade, and they would walk towards Tetsu with a meanicingly…slow pace. Tetsu tried to move…his body was failing. Even shutting off the pain, he’d lost so much blood…it might have been to late for him. “So this is it huh…..surcoming to death like this…ngh..damn.” Tetsu thought to himself…”what a way to go….i wanted to be here for this city a while longer…” tetsu’s head droped for a moment……”What…am I saying…”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f4G-Mmj6zA ) An explosion of blue light erupted from tetsu’s body, leveling the one story buildings boundaires completely….the walls and the ceiling were gone and the three men had been knocked back flat on there asses. They got up and saw a once on the verge of death Tetsu standing before them. Chi engulfing his entire being, flowing from his body like a river. His irises turned a bright blue as he stared at the men intensely. “I am Kasihana’s protector. If I’m going to die, it will not be in vein…I will take someone down with me tonight.” Wilson’s face was frozen and Zetsui was breathing like a rabid dog. The swordsman kept his eyes focused on Tetsu the entire time. Tetsu would speak once more..”Behold gentlemen. The hadou kussei…” Tetsu would then vanish. Literally. He’d vanish from sight chi and all. Then out of no where he was infron of Wilson..no Zetsui…no the swordsman. He appeared infront of all there of them at once. The men were stunned and had no clue what to do. As they moved backwards, the clashing began as Tetsu was literally moving fast enough to engage them all in physical combat. Dodge duck, weave, dodge, duck weave, so on and so forth Tetsu was moving faster than he’d ever move. Wilson would recive a swift downward elbow to his temple, and a stomp to his throat, bouncing his body off of the ground. Zetsui would recive a lovely 3 piece combo to the stomach and a german supplex to the ground, also bouncing him up in the air. The swordsman would fight on par with Tetsu for a little while, but Tetsu would then move to his left, leaving nothing but afteriamges in his wake. The swordsman was confused but then met with a flying knee to the back of his head, which stunned him tramatically. “NOW!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKDGzEfukk4 ) The bodies of the three men then vanished in the blink of an eye. The only thing that could be heard were seemingly loud sonic booms. The bodies of the three me could be seen juggling in the air like lifeless rag dolls of the sort, Back and forth, up and down, like lifeless sacks of meat flapping over. Tetsu had been jumping from any landing and rooftop he could manage to, and attacking each of their vital points systematically…headshots, body blows, spinal spots, anything that was harmful tot eh human body, Tetsu would strike said point with such deadly accuracy..every surface his foot bounced off of, crumbled beneath his feet. To finish it off, Tetsu would launch his web shooters at their bodies, with them now being 40 stories in the air, testu would have their bodies webbed together and by a string in his grip. “Muteki noooooooooooooooooooo! KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Tetsu would pull the string towards himself, and the bodies with him. And with all the strength his fist could ever hope to muster, his chi at it’s peak and epicenter, he would thrust his punch in the gut of Wilson, and the Kinetic energy would spread throughout the bodies and the impact would hit all them the same. The three bodies would then be skyrocketed through the air, and brought down to the ground with such a stunning force. The crater would sink all the way down to the sewers, and the busted water pipes would spew, flooding the streets of the area…car alarms rang on and off, and street lights fell off and crashed into the ground. Adios ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6miaTf1gF4g ) Tetsu would land on the ground with a thud…feet from the crash sight. He’d manage to pick himself and lean against a car of sorts, gasping for air..he’d never been pushed to this degree of physical strain….”ngh……I don’t think I’m gonna be able to move here…..anymore..” Testu would hack up some blood. His body was bleeding out…he had nothing but open wounds on his body. A sight Tetsu had hoped not to see…emerged from the hole….The swordsman survived the entire thing…with a bloody and battered body…that began to heal…His red eye glew menacingly. He would smirk so devilishly..with victory in his eyes. “You’ve lost…Tetsu Ryoji.” His swords drug on the ground as he advanced towards Tetsu. Tetsu would lean his head back and look….as it began to rain again, he’d look to the sky. “….You’re right. I’ve lost this fight….” A beep would emit from tetsu’s watch. It would beep multiple times. “you know, I was once apart of what they called…the big 3 of kasihana city. Me..Donnie Yun..and Keyome Tasanagi. Donnie Yun lost his humanity and became something of a myth. In retrospect..he died a long time ago.” Tetsu would cough. The beeping on his watch got louder. “Keyome Tasangi. He recently passed himself….used up every ounce of power he had. The reason being….I cannot say.” The swordsman grew ever so slowly closer…Tetsu continued. “We were so strong…that the only ones who could kill us really, were each other….I’m sure your strong but. I can’t let you kill me…” The swordsman kept would loom over Tetsu, with his blade raised high in the air. “Any last words…Ryoji?” Testu would smile as the beeping on his watch grew louder, and louder, and faster. “….Nah. If you were smart you’d make sure my boy doesn’t find out…or he’s gonna wreck you guys to hell…Adios.” Tetsu would giggle and smile with his eyes closed….and shortly after his wrist watch broke out into a flame, and a massive white light, would loom through the city block, before an explosion erupted out of no where. The magnitude of this could be felt 5 city blocks away…tetsu’s body hovered in the flames…burning by the second..as he thought his last living thoughts. “It’s finally over…my life. A good long one. It could’ve been worse…I lived and left my legened. My family name shall carry on it's legacy….and my son…” An image of Densuke would burn it’s way into tetsu’s head. “Live….as your own man….no matter you be a yakuza or a hero…I’ll always be proud....”….tetsu would close his eyes one last time…before his body began to char even further, and soon enough the explosion turned to ash whatever remains would be left…of the supercop, of Kasihana city. < To Ark 7 Ep 33 To Ark 7 Ep 35 > Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark7